The Noises That He Made
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are on a date at Breadstix. Kurt enjoys his cheesecake a little too much, and Blaine can't help but get a little distracted. Klaine!


**The Noises That He Made**

**Author's Note: Hello there! This story was written based on a prompt from the beautiful AngelisIgniRelucent. My first attempt at kinda smut! Oh dear. Also, the title is kind of from Maroon 5's 'I Won't Go Home Without You' ("The noises that she made kept me awake"). You know. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nope. Not even a little bit. Because if I owned Blaine, I probably wouldn't be able to share him.**

"Ohmygosh, Blaine, can we please get cheesecake for dessert?" Kurt begs, giving his boyfriend a wide-eyed stare over the table.

Blaine can't help but laugh at Kurt's expression. "Yeah, sure," he says, not even trying to resist the look. They are sitting at a secluded booth in Breadstix restaurant. It's one of their monthly dinner dates that they scheduled. Today is Blaine's turn to pay.

Kurt's face lights up, "I love you," he said, and the shorter boy chuckles again.

"I thought you're always worried about calories and stuff," he says vaguely and Kurt rolls his eyes.

He purses his lips, "Yes. But I'm allowed to have something really unhealthy every two months. It's like a destructive present I give to myself."

Blaine places his chin in his hand and stares at his boyfriend dreamily. Kurt's wearing a dark purple silk shirt under a black vest. A silver tie is draped over his chest. "I don't think you need to worry about stuff like that, Kurt. You're perfect."

He's rewarded with a blush staining Kurt's porcelain complexion but, before another word can be said, the waitress arrives at their table. "All done with these?" she asks, gesturing to their empty plates. She has beautiful dark eyes and a braid reaching nearly to her knees. A British accent lightly shapes her words.

Blaine nods and she stacks them in a pile to take back to the kitchen. "I love your scarf," Kurt says nicely, and she thanks him with a blush. The tall boy picks up his menu again as she leaves with their dishes. "Okay, so I'm in a chocolate cheesecake kind of mood tonight, I think." He glances up through his lashes to see Blaine still staring. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" he wipes his cheek with the back of his hand.

"No," Blaine says fondly.

"Then, what is it?"

The curly-haired boy smiles, "You're just so beautiful."

"Oh, I-I…" Kurt looks down and his cheeks are pink again. By the flustered and pleased smile on his face, Blaine knows that Kurt doesn't get compliments like that very often. He just grins right back at his boyfriend. "You should pick your dessert, too," Kurt says, "No way am I eating alone."

Blaine laughs, "Okay, if you insist."

The waitress comes back to their table just as Blaine finds the dessert section of the menu. Kurt orders his cheesecake and the girl turns to the shorter boy, who quickly chooses a dessert and hands her the menus to return. "I'll have a piece of saskatoon pie, please," he says with a smile. He remembers eating it while visiting his Aunt Emily in Canada a couple of summers ago.

"Alright. I'll be right back," the girl says. She seems shy, but very sweet.

Kurt is frowning at him. "What?" Blaine says, confused.

"What is saskatoon pie?" Kurt asks.

Blaine stares at him, open-mouthed. "What? You don't know what saskatoon pie is? It's, like, my favorite kind of pie ever!"

The taller boy shrugs, "I've never heard of it."

"Weird," Blaine says, "I tried it when I was visiting relatives in Canada. It's made of saskatoon berries, which are kind of like blueberries but _so much_ better."

Kurt giggles at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Alright, I believe you," he says, taking the other boy's tan hand in his own. They don't normally go for PDA, but hand-holding has been something they've always done, even when they were just friends.

They talk about random topics until the waitress comes back again. She puts the chocolate cheesecake in front of Kurt and slides the plate with the pie on it in front of Blaine. "Is that everything?" she asks.

"Yes, this is great, thanks," Blaine says nicely and she smiles at them once more before leaving. He's about to take a bite out of his pie when he hears a noise from across from him and stops short. Kurt is taking a bite out of his cheesecake and _groaning_ and that noise just goes straight to Blaine's crotch. He clears his throat and crosses his legs. Kurt isn't noticing his discomfort, but continues to enjoy his dessert. Enjoying it a little too much for Blaine's restraint.

_Is it getting hot in here?_

He has to make his boyfriend stop or else this could get awkward pretty quickly. "K-Kurt," he says, and he can't keep the rasp out of his voice. Kurt looks up at him and raises his eyebrows in question. "Um…you're going to have to stop making those noises or I might just fling myself across the table at you."

Kurt's expression is confused for a second before he realizes what Blaine means and then he blushes hard. "Oh. Um…sorry?"

Blaine's still staring intently, "Don't apologize."

"Um…" Kurt bites his lip and Blaine just wants to grab his face and kiss him senseless, but he forces himself to remember where he is.

There's a palpable silence between them, but it's not awkward, just…intense. Blaine can tell that Kurt's not quite sure what to do, so he stops gazing at him and looks towards his own dessert. "Do you want some?" he asks suddenly.

"Um, what?" Kurt says, and Blaine thinks it's absolutely adorable that his cheeks are still a little pink.

Blaine smiles sweetly, "You said you haven't tried saskatoon pie before. Do you want a bit of mine?"

Kurt's eyes light up. "Sure," he says, "I will try this mysterious flavour."

"Open up," Blaine says, and he balances a piece of the pie on his fork, extending it across the table. Kurt leans in and eats it off of the fork.

"Ohmygosh, Blaine. That is so good!" he exclaims, licking his lips.

Blaine can't take any more. His fork falls to the plate with a clatter. He stands up a little, leaning over the table and grabbing Kurt's face in his guitar-calloused hands. He licks at a bit of juice that was on the side of Kurt's mouth and felt his boyfriend gasp. Blaine lets go of his inhibitions and forgets that they're in a public place. With Kurt looking at him like _that_, how could he resist? He kisses the taller boy passionately for a long time, a mixture of Kurt and saskatoons on his tongue, until they both have to break for air.

"Delicious," Blaine whispers. And he's not talking about the pie.

Kurt's looking at him with big blue eyes. "Um," he clears his throat, "Are you done with your dessert?"

Blaine nods. "Yeah, I think I am."

"'Kay," he gets up from the table, pulling the shorter boy to his feet as well. "We'd better get going, then."

They leave a tip for the cute waitress and pay, then quickly make their way to Kurt's house. Burt and Carol are out on a date and Finn is at Puck's for a video-game night. As soon as they're inside the house, Blaine turns his boyfriend and pins him against the door, kissing him hungrily. He tugs at the scarf. "You've got cheesecake on your shirt," he whispers and, before Kurt can panic about his clothes, he starts to unbutton the vest. "We'd better get it off, then," Blaine says.

He doesn't have many more coherent thoughts after that.

**Author's Second Note: Okay, yeah, you can tell that I'm a first-timer at this kind of thing. I'm way more comfortable with pure fluff. But it was kind of fun. :P What did you think?**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
